


Always You

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yvette is charmed, being charmed is the aphrodisiacs which is why rape element, rakshasa Aurelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Aurelia visits Yvette against the human's wishes while Aurelia, the rakshasa, is in town.





	Always You

Aurelia had missed the city of Helios. There were so many fine victims she could devour and no one would notice. The rakshasa smirked as she walked in her human form down the streets as the sun lowered. Her eyes tracked each person, looking for the one no one would miss.

She found him as he grabbed her and drug her down an alleyway. He covered her mouth as his other hand groped her. “Just shut up and I won’t have to kill you,” the man hissed.

He was in a hooded cloak that was much too nice for a common criminal. She grinned against his hand and licked it.

He frowned. “What the hell? You like this or something?”

She nodded.

He hesitated before removing his hand from her mouth. She smirked. “Your attempt at a commoner accent is atrocious, darling!” She whispered. So, people would notice he was dead, but she just couldn’t let a monster like him stay alive.

* * *

Yvette swept up the bar, tired and hungry. She grabbed her half eaten roll off the counter and took a large bite of it as she went back to work. She yawned as she swept the last bit of dust out of the door, double checked it was locked and went to put the broom away. As she passed the back door she screamed and then glared.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing!?” She snapped at Aurelia.

The rakshasa leaned against the door frame, grinning. “Sorry, darling, you just looked so delicious, I became mesmerized.”

“Delicious, huh? Leave. You just fed, didn’t you?” She turned her back to her ex-lover, swinging the door to the back room closed behind her.

Aurelia caught it easily and slipped in. “I can’t help being who I am, love, just like I can’t help how much I’ve missed you.”

She came up behind Yvette, holding her close and kissing her neck.

“Oh, please, you’re only like this cause you get aroused after eating.” She shoved Aurelia off.

“Don’t be like that,” Aurelia said. She smirked wider. “_Let’s have a little fun._” She wasn’t sure if it would work, but she needed to try.

Yvette slowed and turned towards Aurelia.

“That’s it,” Aurelia purred. “If you go with it, it’ll only feel better, my love.” Aurelia wrapped her hands around Yvette and pulled her close, guiding her to a wall. She went, dropping the broom next to a stack of others. Aurelia kissed her.

Yvette kissed her back, wrapping her arms around the rakshasa’s neck. She kissed Aurelia desperately. Aurelia giggled and pulled away, her image shimmering invisible.

Yvette laughed as her dress skirt was pulled up and she felt Aurelia slip underneath them. She tugged on her enchanted ex-lover’s underwear, yanking it down and tearing at the seams to gain access to her bare skin.

When she finally broke through the layers, she dug in, swiping her tongue over Yvette’s pussy. Yvette moaned, rocking into Aurelia.

“I’ve missed this,” she sighed. “No one can do it like you do.”

Aurelia licked and suckled, grinning as Yvette shook around her. In the distance, she heard guards scouring the streets, looking for her, but they would never catch her. They would never think to look in a bar maiden’s cleaning closet. She was so hungry for this human, for Yvette, it was like a drug. She tried to stay away, but she always found her way back here and always to Yvette. To the human she could never kill and whom she could eat forever.

She basked in the wetness, lapping greedily, making Yvette orgasm, her knees digging into Aurelia’s sides. “See, my love? Isn’t it like you remembered?”

Yvette groaned happily. “Yes! Don’t stop!” the charmed woman begged.

“Of course, my dear,” Aurelia said, grin wide as she plunged her tongue deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
